Lounge chairs and coolers are among the most commonly used pieces of equipment for recreational purposes on beaches, parks, campgrounds, outdoor arenas and around swimming pools. Lounge chairs, even foldable ones, tend to be bulky, and not always portable. Portable coolers are also bulky and always seem to compete for space with lounge chairs and other equipment when being transported to a recreation site. Bulky chairs and coolers also tend to block the view of audiences at outdoor concerts and, for this reason, outdoor arenas often limit the size of folding chairs and coolers that people may bring to outdoor concerts.
The invention addresses the need for a lightweight, durable, fully integrated combination of lounge chairs and cooler which could be stored together in a relatively small space and transported effortlessly by one person in a portable package.